


Apocalypse THEN

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Pre-Series, young!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Young Neal had everything figured out until his 18th birthday came - then he learned the truth about his father and the life that he knew came to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse THEN

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I decided not to tackle this prompt the way you would expect but have a more metaphorical take on it instead :P After all, when Neal learned the truth about James, everything fell apart for the poor boy *pets him* And there was no Peter in his life back then to put the pieces back together again.
> 
> This fills the _**apocalypse**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/u4r03uqfz9q5dx5/apocalypsethen2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
